El regalo más grande
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Nalu week! Día 1: Regalo Lucy había recibido el mejor regalo para el día de su cumpleaños...


**El regalo más grande.**

-¡ME CAGO EN EL TÁRTARO! ¡¿CUANTO MÁS TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR?!

Esas palabras podrían esperarse de casi cualquier persona en aquel revoltoso gremio.

Pero no de Levy Mcgarden.

¿Pero quién podía culparla?

Llevaban más de cuatro horas esperando.

-¡JODER LEVY, NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO!- Gritó Gray bastante harto también.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A LA ENANA!

-¡CÁLLATE TU TAMBIÉN TORNILLOS SUELTOS!

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-Exclamó Kinana.-¡Este no es lugar para gritos! ¡Tengan respeto!

Pero no parecía importarles cuando comenzaron a lanzar golpes.

-¡Erza, detenlos! ¡Nos van a echar!-Reclamó Laki.

Pero Titania no prestaba atención alguna a la pelea.

Estaba levemente apartada de todos, sentada en posición fetal murmurando cada 2 minutos.

-Ya pasaron cuatro horas trece minutos y dieciséis segundos y no nos han dicho nada, no hay señal de nada. ¿Debería entrar? No, podría ser una molestia, además de que no me siento mentalmente preparada para esto. ¡Pero ya pasaron cuatro horas catorce minutos y cinco segundos! Realmente debería…Aunque…No sé…

-En un principio ni siquiera debieron dejarnos entrar a todos.- Aclaró Mirajane a Laki con una sonrisa.- El maestro puede ser bastante convincente.

- Pero el maestro está…-Señaló Romeo dudoso al pequeño hombre que sudaba a mares.

-¿Qué curioso no? Es uno de los pocos que ya ha estado aquí más de una vez.

-El tío Laxus está igual.-Señaló la pequeña Asuka en brazos de su padre.

Mirajane sonrió cálidamente.

-Eso es por qué en unos meses él va a tener que volver.

-¿Y Cana?

-Ella sólo está ansiosa por que no la dejan beber.

Wendy rio.

-Me hubiera gustado ayudar.-Susurró.

-Porlyushka dijo que eras muy joven como para tener esta experiencia.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así…

-¡Wendy, Mira, cuidado!

Romeo apartó a Wendy y Mirajane esquivó con gracia una lanza de hielo que terminó clavada en el techo.

-¡GRAY! ¡¿NO PUEDES VER LA JODIDA SITUACIÓN?!-Rugió Laxus saliendo de su ataque de pánico y abalanzándose sobre Gray.

-¡NO TOQUES A GRAY-SAMA!-Exclamó Juvia poniéndose frente al mago de hielo, y Laxus detuvo automáticamente el golpe.

-¡TÚ QUÉDATE SENTADA!-Regañó Gray en un ataque de pánico.

-Pero…

-¡Juvia! ¡Te puedes lastimar!-Siguió regañando Gray.

-¿Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia?-Preguntó esperanzada la maga de agua.

-¡N-no es momento para eso! ¡Sólo siéntate!

-¡Está bien!

A Gray le llegó una pequeña descarga por la nuca.

-¡Eso es por no poner atención a donde apuntas!-Regañó Laxus después de darle un golpe leve en la nuca con la mano abierta.

-¡No me jodas Laxus! ¡Todo esto lo empezó Levy!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON LA ENANA!

-¡YA QUÉDENSE QUIETOS TODOS!-El maestro había salido de su trance y ahora los regañaba… Recibiendo poca atención de los muchachos.-¡HARÁN QUE ME DE UN ATAQUE!

-¡Viejo, no te metas!

La discusión y la pelea seguían cuando el maestro trató de sentarlos a la fuerza con sus enormes brazos.

Las chicas del gremio cuchicheaban por otro lado con nerviosa anticipación.

Y para Erza ya habían pasado cuatro horas, veintidós minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos.

El lugar era un escándalo total y era francamente sorprendente el hecho de que no los hubiera echado ya.

Aunque tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que ninguno de los empleados del lugar tuviera el valor como para siquiera acercarse.

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!-La pequeña voz de la primera maestra se escuchó, siendo enfatizada por una ráfaga de luz para que todos la notaran.-Escuchen.

Los miembros del gremio se congelaron en su sitio cuando escucharon los fuertes gritos de Lucy.

Luego el sonido de un golpe…

Algo…_Más bien alguien_ Cayendo al suelo…

Y al final de todo aquello…

Un llanto infantil.

Todo siguió en silencio mientras aquella puerta tan ansiada se abría.

Se abrió paso un hombre delgado con nariz sangrante y con una seña de la mano invitó a los miembros del gremio a entrar.

De forma más o menos ordenada, es decir, el intento de no empujarse los unos a los otros, fueron metiéndose en el pequeño cuarto.

Joder…

Natsu estaba llorando.

-¿L-lu-chan?-Se atrevió a pronunciar Levy.

La rubia le regaló una sonrisa agotada desde la cama.

-Es una niña.-Dijo con voz rasposa mostrando el pequeño bultito de escaso cabello rosa entre mantas blancas.

Natsu se agachó para ver a la pequeña que abrió levemente los ojos…

Marrones…

_Igual a los de ella._

La pequeña balbuceó una risa mientras atrapaba la nariz del pelirrosa.

A Natsu le tembló el labio y luego sonrió.

-Ho-hola, pequeñita.-Murmuró.- ¡Soy tu papá!

La pequeña rio y tomó el flequillo de Natsu.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi pelo es rosa! ¡Igual que el tuyo!

Natsu alzó la mirada a donde estaba Lucy y le sonrió para después besar su mejilla.

-¡Felicidades Flamita y Lucy!

-¡Tener hijos es de hombres!

Erza miraba embelesada el bultito en brazos de Lucy mientras balbuceaba algo sobre estar feliz por ellos.

-¡Mira, no llores!-Exclamó Laxus, alarmado.

-¡E-es que!

-Si me permiten…-Se escuchó la muy irritada voz de Porlyushka al lado de la puerta.- Lucy acaba de tener un trabajo de parto de más de tres horas, debe descansar. Así que largo de aquí.

-¡Pero…-Reclamó Gray.

-¡SIN PEROS! ¡TODOS FUERA!

El gremio de Fairy Tail salió con la cabeza gacha.

-Tú también.-Dijo Porlyushka a Natsu.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, son mi esposa y mi hija! ¡¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?!

-Eres especialmente problemático, casi le rompes la nariz al enfermero.

-¡Eso fue porque Lucy le dijo que se callara y seguía hablando!

-Fuera. No lo repetiré.

Natsu miró al suelo con impotencia y apretó la mano de Lucy.

-Estaré bien.-Aseguró la rubia.

Natsu la miró con resignación, soltó su mano y pasó por la puerta murmurando algo entre dientes.

Porlyushka le sonrió a escondidas a la nueva madre y salió también por la puerta.

-Esos locos que acaban de salir son tus tíos y tías. Te acostumbrarás, y va a gustarte.

La pequeña le dio un bostezo como respuesta.

Lucy sonrió relajándose y cerrando los ojos igual que su pequeña.

Natsu le había dado el regalo más grande, algo que buscó por mucho tiempo.

Una familia.

Una familia que se hacía más grande.

**FINITO :3**

**Aquí está mi contribución atrasada para el primer día de la NaLu week: REGALO**

**En unas horas debo tener el segundo.**

**Hasta entonces! **

**Se despide: **

**Anika Dragneel.**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**.::**

:

:

:

**Psssst! Me gustan los reviews!**

**Ese sería un bonito regalo para mí!**

**Bueno… Sólo si tu quieres… Digo, si la historia te gustó…**


End file.
